The Walk to the Meadow
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: This is an alternate scene to the first Twilight book. This is something that could have happened if Edward and Bella hadn't been so hestitant toward each other on the way to the meadow. Please review! And check out my other stories as well! :


**Hello! I'm back with another alternate scene! You know how much I love writing these things. :P**

**This is a fun little thing that I had a lot of fun writing. It's just a cute thing that could have happened while Edward and Bella were walking to the meadow in the first book. It only could have happened if Edward and Bella hadn't been so hesitant toward each other. It is all Bella's point of view. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

We began to walk through the dense and silent woods, pushing ferns and twigs out of our way. Edward walked in front, and he removed most things blocking my path for me. It was very gentleman like. I had never seen a teenage boy act so... chivalrous. But, Edward wasn't just some teenage boy, so my acquisition flew to the back of my mind.

I felt so free when I was with him. Free to be myself, to do whatever I wanted to do. Free to be Bella. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't get the words out properly, so I didn't try. Jessica was right about one tiny thing... he _was_ a bit intimidating. But not because he was gorgeous. It was because, standing beside him, it was clearer than ever that he was an entirely different being than I was. Any wrong move from me, and I could ask something that he would not want me to hear. I was very interested in what kinds of things he did, but I knew that asking would trigger his more uneasy side. And that was definitely not what I wanted.

But luck seemed to be on my side. He was the first one to break the silence, thought he kept his eyes in front of him.

"So... when is your birthday?" he asked casually, carefully pushing a branch out of my way.

"September 13." I replied, relief clear in my voice.

He nodded thoughtfully. "What was your school like, back in Phoenix?"

The questions continued on, and I patiently answered each one. I knew that it was still his turn to ask all of them, but there was so much I wanted to ask him. I voiced this and a hint of a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course you may ask some questions." he said quietly. "Only those of which I am willing to answer."

I had known that that would be his answer. I took a deep breath.

"How about... I pretend you're a human?" I said, biting my lip. "That way, there will be no questions that you don't want to answer."

He grinned, obviously excited to play along.

"That sounds fun." he said happily.

"Ok... favorite color?" I asked him, turning my head to see his face.

"Brown." he said, identical to what my answer had been when he had asked me.

"Why?" I asked, turning back to watch my feet.

"Hmm.. because it is the color of your eyes." he said, keeping it light.

I tried to hide my hysterical smile, but my cheeks reddened and my lips turned up at the corners. I moved on to the next question quickly. "Favorite book?"

He sighed. "There are far too many for me to choose."

I nodded. "What was the very first thing you bought when you moved to Forks?"

He snorted and I knew that I still had not offended him in any way.

"My Vanquish." he smirked.

My silence gave him the hint that I had no idea what he was talking about. He laughed.

"It's my other car." he added. "I don't drive it in town because it's a little too conspicuous. I bought the Volvo after Carlisle explained that to me."

I smiled, and blushed a bit darker, knowing that it should have been obvious. I returned back to my questions.

"Ever... had a girlfriend?" I asked, trying to ask nonchalantly but not quite succeeding.

His face stayed composed, and the smile stayed secure on his face.

"In my human life." he shrugged. "But it was nothing. There was no feelings there... no feelings like the ones I have now."

He looked at me, to see my reaction. My heart had sped up and I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he said, as if it was nothing.

His hand was suddenly on mine, and I smiled like a crazy person as he squeezed it and kept it there. We swung our arms back and forth, our arms rubbing against eachother.

"Is that human Edward or vampire Edward talking?" I teased.

He chuckled and leaned down to press his cold lips to my cheek. It shocked me beyond belief. We stood there for a moment, not moving.

"Just Edward." he murmured against my skin. "And Edward likes you very much."

I giggled as he pulled away. He was grinning my favorite crooked smile. He held my hand in his cool one even tighter. It was not an uncomfortable cold. It was a wonderful cold. Like a fresh breeze on a warm summer day. It brightened my mood entirely as we began walking again.

There was no hesitations now. No awkwardness or uncomfortableness. He had no problem with me leaning my head against his shoulder, and I had no problem with his occasional little kisses on my hand.

I really didn't want to ask this question, but I needed closure. If I didn't get it, I would be confused as to what we... _were_ now.

"So... are we...?" I trailed off, keeping the sound of a question in.

He smiled thoughtfully, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Yes. I see no other person I would rather be with than you." he said quietly, but loud enough so I could hear.

My heart was pounding so fast, and I had to look down because i'm sure I was even redder than before. He looked down and chuckled.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." he said, his eyes liquid gold as he brought my face back up with his finger. "But what am I saying? You are always beautiful to me."

We had stopped walking again. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, just standing there frozen in the middle of the bushes and ferns. I smiled and his expression became soft and kind. He cradled my face in both his hands. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said back, even quieter, though I knew he heard.

Those 3 words coming from him had my heart almost exploding. I reached for his face as well and we stood there, holding each others faces and smiling like the 2 love birds we were. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I was in love, and by some miracle, he felt the same way about me. We stared into each others eyes and his smile grew even wider.

"I'm so... happy." he whispered.

"Me too." I replied, caressing his beautiful face with my thumb.

"I've never felt this way in my entire life.." he told me, his eyes falling to the ground. "I'm kind of... afraid."

"Me too." I repeated.

He chuckled and brought his eyes back up to meet mine. "Then how about we be afraid together?"

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.

The word "together" had me doing a little mental dance inside my head. If he put the word "together" in one of his sentences, there was no doubt that I wouldn't want to follow him.

"I love you so much." he sighed, leaning his face down to level with mine. "I... I want to kiss you."

I was quiet, my heart feeling like a helicopter in my chest. He twirled a few strands of my hair around in his fingers and wrapped both his arms around me. His head rested on my shoulder.

"But... I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." he breathed in my ear.

I trembled lightly but stayed still. I wouldn't force him into anything he didn't want to do, though all I could think about was his cool lips on mine.

He pulled away and took my hand.

"Let's go." he sighed. "I want to get there before noon."

I nodded slowly and we began to walk again. It didn't really matter if we kissed or not. As long as I knew he loved me, and I knew I loved him, I was content.

I think I saw some bright light past the trees ahead...

**And basically what happens after that is the entire meadow scene. Haha I hoped you liked it. Please review! And check out my new series called "Forbidden Midnight"!**


End file.
